Torture
by Purewhitewolf
Summary: This is my first fanfiction ever so I apologize if it isn't good.


Chapter 1: Torture

Light shining in through his window blinding the boy as he slept. Letting out a small groan, he slowly removed his pillow from under his head and used it to block the intruding sunlight. Having slept for a good twenty five more minutes, Naruto groggily looked over at his alarm clock which read, 8:45 a.m. "Shit." He muttered quietly, "I'm late."

Knowing he is late frequently, he made no effort to hurry. He tiredly sat up on his bad and took a second to let himself wake up. He sluggishly stood up from his mess of a bed, wearing nothing but orange boxers. He stretched his arms above his head, getting rid of all the knots it his shoulders and back. He clumsily made his way to his dresser, tripping over a few scattered articles of clothing and empty ramen cups.

Opening the second drawer, he pulled out a plain orange tee shirt. He brought the shirt up to his nose and sniffed it, with a sour look on his face, "Well, I guess this is still wearable." He said, letting out a small yawn after. About to pull the shirt over his head, he caught a whiff of his body odor and sighed, "I guess I should shower before getting to school." He said, draping his shirt over his shoulder, while he opened the drawer under the previous one, pulling out a pair of blue jeans. He slowly made his way to the bathroom to take a quick piss then into the shower.

After relieving himself, he slowly stripped himself of his orange boxers, letting his manhood touch the cold air. He turned the shower nozzle towards the hot side. He quickly placed his hand underneath the running water, realizing it was too hot he tweaked the temperature and climbed in.

He stood underneath the shower head, letting the water run down his well toned, tanned body. He reached over to his body wash squirting some into his hand, lathering it across his chest. Soon his body was covered in soapy bubbles which was quickly washed off by the water. His body washing was quickly followed by shampoo, rubbing it into his thick golden locks. Making sure he would be clean for school, more specifically Sakura.

He quickly finished up his shower, dried, got dressed and decided the school waited long enough and he could only be late two more times until he got detention. With that he grabbed a granola bar out of his cabinet and ran towards Konoha High School.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Naruto, you're late... again." Sighed Mr. Hatake, looking at his blonde student. "Care to explain to me why you're late Naruto?" Naruto thought for a moment.

"Nope." He quickly found a seat next to Haruno Sakura, giving her a small grin while he took his seat. She quickly made a fist and stuck her tongue out at her annoying classmate. Naruto in reaction, slumped back into his seat, a tad discouraged. He peered over at Sakura again just to see her, mouth agape, staring at Sasuke. Hmm, that Sasuke, what is so great about him anyway? He asked himself, a little jealous of him. He always had the girls cling to him, leaving the rest of the guys with nothing. Turning his attention from Sakura and Sasuke, he decided that he would actually 'try' to pay attention to the lesson. Naturally, the lesson too boring to handle, Naruto quickly passed out onto his desk.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Naruto, NARUTO!" Growled his classmate, poking Naruto's cheek. "It's time for lunch."

"Sakura... Sakura is that you?" Naruto asked still half asleep. He began making a couple of small groaning noises, obviously dreaming of the pink haired beauty.

"No! It's not Sakura, dammit Naruto! Get the hell up!" Kiba growled now, more furious. "I'm starving."

Naruto sleepily raised his head from his desk, his cheek covered in drool. "Huh, Kiba?" He asked looking at the boy. Realizing it was his friend, he quickly wiped the drool from his face, trying to pull himself together. He stood up from his desk, "So you said lunch?" Naruto asked his stomach grumbling, obviously calling for some ramen.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Oh N-Naruto-kun, when did you get here?" Hinata asked, her face turning a light shade of pink as her crush sat down at the table across from her.

"Oh hey there Hinata, how's it going?" Asked Naruto nonchalantly, not making eye contact with the Hyuga girl. He seemed to be staring in the direction of Ino and Sakura blathering to Sasuke who was sitting between them. Man that has got to get annoying. Naruto thought, silently wishing he was in his place. Sasuke looked in Naruto's direction, noticing his staring, "Humph, dobe." He said in a low monotone voice. Naruto looked away, quickly taking his mind off of the annoying Uchiha.

"Hinata, would you come here please?" He asked, using his Uzumaki charm on her, causing her cheeks to turn red.

"O-okay Naruto-kun." She managed to get out, her face becoming redder when she made her way around the table. She sat next to Naruto, while he placed his arm around her shoulder.

Her face became beet red, she had never had this much physical contact with Naruto before. Without her knowing, Naruto quickly leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. That was enough to send her over the edge. Her face became even redder which Naruto didn't even think was possible. She passed out into Naruto's arms quietly mumbling Naruto's name, "Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun..." She mumbled.

Naruto looked over at Sakura and and Sasuke, hoping to get Sakura jealous by kissing Hinata. Of course she stood up and marched over to Naruto, "Naruto you idiot! Don't be messing with poor Hinata's feelings." She yelled, punching Naruto in the cheek. She then picked up Hinata and dragged her to the Nurse's office.

Naruto sat on his seat, rubbing his cheek slowly, "What a bitch." He slowly mumbled under his breath, "A guy can't have a little fun?"

"Hey Dobe." Sasuke said, now standing behind where Naruto was seated. Sasuke studied Naruto's body, licking his lips in the process.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto asked not turning to face his rival. Sasuke sat next to Naruto, where Hinata had previously been sitting. "Oh nothing, it's just time for P.E." Sasuke grinned devilishly, standing up walking his way towards the next class.

Tell me what you think. If you want me to continue, I'm not sure.


End file.
